


red roses, red eyes

by nxmbriilisme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I REPEAT NOT STARKER, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmbriilisme/pseuds/nxmbriilisme
Summary: Peter gifts Tony a bouquet of red roses, and he walks away with red eyes to match.





	red roses, red eyes

Peter visits Tony everyday.

  
At the corner of 58th St and 55th Ave is where Tony lives. It’s a beautiful place, with a garden of a thousand roses that seem to multiply every day. There are smooth stones forming a passageway that make a light, dainty tapping sound when you walk across them. In the middle, there is a beautiful fountain spraying water out of its top.

  
Everyday at 3:30 PM, Peter walks to the corner where Tony lives, and visits him. Peter talks for hours and hours on end, and Tony always listens. Tony isn’t very talkative, but he is a wonderful listener. He sits silently while Peter is talking about his day, and Peter will talk and talk and talk for hours until the sun goes down.

  
Peter gifts Tony a bouquet of red roses, and he walks away with red eyes to match and a soft smile on his face.

  
The sun sets and rises into a new day, and finally, 3:30 comes around. Peter once again walks to the corner of 58th St and 55th Ave, bouquet of roses in hand, and talks and talks and talks until the sun goes down.

  
The dim orange light of golden hour bounces off the granite headstones in the ground, and Peter sets down his roses where Tony stays. He can see the reflection of his red, teary eyes in the grey granite.

  
With a soft smile, he whispers, “Till the next time, Mr. Stark.”

  
And Peter visits Tony everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic (kinda not really but uhhHhH)  
> if i made any grammar mistakes pls tell me but be nice about it i’m sensitive :(  
> leave comments and kudos ig? if you want?
> 
> also i’m working on a ffh fic taking place after the ~~mid credit scene~~ (y’all know what i’m talking about) so hopefully i actually finish that


End file.
